oldtownfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Q: Can I record a video on the server and put it on YouTube? A: '''Of course! If you do, we ask that you put the server IP in the description of the video '''Q: How do I make money? A: You can make money in the server 3 ways: 1. Sell items using the /sell command in-game. 2. Sell items to other players for money. 3. Voting for the server get's you 2 diamonds, 1 emerald and 5 levels of XP a day - you can sell those rewards at the shop for money. Q: What are the ranks players can get? ''' '''A: Players are able to donate for many diffrent ranks. To see a list visit: http://www.mcoldtown.com/donate Q: What do I get if I buy a Rank? ''' '''A: All the benefits may be found at: http://www.mcoldtown.com/benefits Q: Can I be Mod or Admin? ''' '''A: If you meet the following conditions you can submit a Moderator application: 1. You have not been muted, jailed, kicked or banned from the server. 2. You are active on both the server and website. 3. You have not broken any rules on the server. 4. You are supportive and helpful to all players. 5. You have made a donation BEFORE you put a mod application in. (This shows you are willing to support the server). We will not take: "No, but it will soon". (A gifted rank does not count as a donation. It has been given as a gift from another player and does not show your dedication. 6. You treat all players with respect. 7. Been on the server for at least 2 weeks and have knowledge how the server works and what is on it. 8. We ask that when you do make an application you don't ask an admin/mod to review it. We will not even look at it if you do, we will just decline it straight away. 9. Please keep the application formal, no swear words or rude language. This is essentially a resume for a job. You can find the Mod application here: http://www.mcoldtown.com/trialmod Admin's are only picked from current moderators who we believe do there job as a moderator. Q: Is there a way I can protect my chest, furnaces and doors? A: Yes you can protect your chests, furnaces and doors by placing a sign on any of them. A PRIVATE will appear and you will be able to add your friends to access it later on. Q: Can I submit an Un-Ban Application? A: Yes you can submit one. When you do post a ban appeal remember to include your Minecraft Username, Why you were banned and an explanation why you broke the rules. NOTE: If you were banned for X-Ray or any other sort of hacks you will never be Un-Banned. Cheating isn't fun in any game and we have no tolerance for any cheaters/hackers. Q: Can I transfer my rank to another account/server? A: The answer is no, we do not transfer rank to other servers or accounts. We will not transfer your rank because you got bored or for any other reason whatsoever.